Ordinary
by All Rights Reserved
Summary: Rachel Green is any ordinary girl, but when her mother disowns her and she finds herself in the middle of the total unknown at Hogwarts who will help see her through? No other then Oliver Wood!
1. The Girl Who Knew No Magic

Title: Ordinary  
  
Author: LaKwanda  
  
Category: Romance, Humor, ect.   
  
Spoilers: SS, COS, and POA  
  
Rating: PG, at least for now. I don't know if Ollie will get his freak on yet.  
  
Summary: Rachel Green is any ordinary girl, but when her mother disowns her and she finds herself in the middle of the total unknown at Hogwarts who will help see her through? No other then Oliver Wood!  
  
Author's Note: I love feedback, and this being my first HP story I need it. So come on and review, you know you want to *wink wink*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, trust me if I did Oliver would already have a spin-off book series, tv show, and tons of action figures.  
  
Setting: A small town in Michigan, USA (and nothing's wrong with Michigan, it's a perfectly fine state Ruby *sticks out tongue*), and Hogwarts later on.  
  
[c][h][a][p][t][e][r][1]  
  
The Girl Who Knew No Magic  
  
Rachel Green was an ordinary girl. She wasn't ugly or a knock out. She had black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. Standing at 5'4" she was quite loud and boisterous. She had her opinions and wouldn't back down from any sort of debate what so ever. Whatever she set her mind to, she achieved with flying colors. Whether it was transfigurations or potions. She wasn't one to give up easily on something she believed in, but would drop anything on a dime if she lost interest in it. She had plenty of friends, but if you asked any of them they couldn't really tell you about her. She never found the communication between them fascinating. And wouldn't waste time on them. Naturally this made her seem distant and sometimes conceited. This wasn't true of course. She was really benevolent and a helpless romantic. Though all her 15 years she had never been kissed. It wasn't something she ever told anyone about, what with all the girls in her year always bragging about who they were dating or which guy they snogged during summer vacation. But she was waiting for the right moment and the right guy.  
  
Her parents got divorced when she was 4 and her sister was 2. Her mom, sister, and she moved to America where her mom, a muggle, was originally from. She never saw her father after that, and whenever she brought the topic up her mom would bluntly ignore her. She remembered small tidbits of him. Such as his smile. She remembered how much she loved his smile. It was always a special thing when he gave her his approval with just a flick of his teeth. She could never quiet recall any distinct memories of being with her father. The only thing close was a dream of flying on a broomstick with him over a lake. She remembered brushing her bare feet over the water making tiny ripples as they flew. He had his hands on her waist to keep her from falling off.  
  


[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

  
  
'Of course it was only a dream, because everyone knew that brooms can't fly.' she thought enchantingly of the dream she had last night as she folded a shirt that was on her bed. She and her mom had just got back from shopping for clothes for the up coming school year. She would be going to the fifth grade and was excited at the thought of being in junior high.  
  
"Rachel! You got a letter!" Sammi said running up the stairs.   
  
"Huh?" Rachel mumbled. She was rather confused. Nobody would send her a letter.  
  
"Who is it from?" She shouted  
  
"I don't know. I can't read still, remember." Sammi said appearing in the doorway. She handed the thick yellow envelope to Rachel.   
  
"Oh, and mom says lunch will be ready in 10 minutes." Sammi skipped out of Rachel's room and down the stairs.  
  
Quite curious at the fact she got a letter Rachel sat down on her bed. She read the address with confusion:  
  
To: Rachel Green  
  
2nd Largest Bedroom  
  
1200 13th Ave.  
  
SmallVille, MI 49858  
  
USA  
  
'How would anyone know where I sleep?' Rachel thought, getting a little freaked out.  
  
She went to open the letter and noticed a crest of wax on the back.  
  
'Who uses sealing wax now days' she thought as she ripped open the letter.   
  
Two sheets of thick parchment fell out. She picked one up and began to read.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
------------------------------  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Green,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before the complication of your move out of the country your name was already entered onto the list for the class of 1994. A portal through flu powder will be arranged for your arrival. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Rachel dropped the letter in shock.  
  
'What is all of this? Witches? Wizards? Of course this is all a joke. Sammi must have set it up. Wait... She can barely read, she could never write this.'  
  
A sharp tapping noise came from the window. Rachel looked up to see an owl hovering outside. She let out a startling gasp and put her hand to her heart. The owl knocked on the glass again. She rushed over to the window and opened it. It landed on the coat rack near the corner of her room and stared patently at her. Rachel gazed at the owl wondering why it was there. Then it clicked "we await your owl by no later than July 31." It wanted an answer about the letter.  
  
'This is way too strange.' Rachel thought shaking her head.   
  
"Lunch is ready! Come down and eat!" A voice echoed through the house.  
  
'I'll ask mom about this. Maybe she'll know what this is all about.'  
  
"You just wait here, okay." She said turning to the owl. It nodded; which freaked her out even more.  
  
She grabbed the letter and hurried down to the kitchen.   
  
"Are you finished putting all your clothes away?" Her mom asked as she placed the last plate on the table.   
"No, I got interrupted..." Rachel began.  
  
"Was Sammi bothering you?" Her mom inquired while looking at her older daughter.  
  
"No, I got a letter..." she paused wondering how to asked her mom if it was some joke.  
  
"Really?" Her mom said interested, "Who was it from?"  
  
"Um...it was from a school...."  
  
"Did you get your schedule? I was wondering when it would come."  
  
"No, it's not from a school near here. It's from, well, a school for witches and wizards..."  
  
Her mom let out a soft wheezing noise and dropped the sandwich in her hands on to her lap.   
  
"Oh my god," she mumbled, "I never thought it would happen."  
  
"Thought what would happen?" Rachel asked extremely concerned with her mom.  
  
Her mom took a deep breath a looked at Rachel. She clasped and unclasped her hands as she continued to stare at her. Suddenly, Sammi came in. She sat down at the table and took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Sammi, can you please take your lunch upstairs? I have to talk with your sister." Rachel's mom said glancing over at Sammi.  
  
"Ooh, Rachel's in trouble." Sammi said in a singsong voice, as she skipped upstairs with her plate and glass of milk.  
  
"Rachel, there's something I never told you... or Sammi. See your father wasn't a businessman, well he was but not the kind you think. He was... he IS a wizard. He the vice president of a company that makes..." she paused almost as if the words were too hard to say, "wizard candy. When he and I got divorced I decided it would be best if I never mentioned it. Because I had no guarantee that you would turn out like him. See they're not like you and me. They're... unnatural. Freaks if you wanna. Sure I saw the signs that you might be one of them. Like in the second grade when you turned your teacher's hair green. They said it was her hair dye but I knew it was you. Or when Sammi pushed you in front of that car, but you didn't get hit. See I knew you had powers and now that you know too we'll be able to stop them."  
  
"What!? You knew that I might... that I might be a witch and you never told me? How could you!" Rachel exclaimed getting up from her seat. She made a move to leave, but her mom put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait!" She yelled. She lowered her voice before she began again, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. If you knew that the reason why your father left me. The REAL reason not what I told you to keep your sister and you from hating him, you'd understand. But you're not ready for that yet. You're still too young, too innocent."   
  
Tears poured down her cheeks as she attempted to regain control of herself. Rachel slid her arms around her and started rocking. She wasn't use to this kind of thing, to be the one to comfort her mom instead of the other way around.  
  
"Just promise me Rachel. Promise me that you won't go." Her mom said her voice cracking from the emotion she held in.  
  
"I can't... You can't ask me to do that." Rachel said overcome with guilt that she's the one who made her mom act like this.  
  
"Then leave," her mom said pushing her away, "Go to your school, but I'll be damn if I'm a part of it in any way."  
  
She stormed out of the room through the backdoor. Rachel stood in shock that her mom just walked out on her. Groaning she walked back upstairs to her room. Before she entered she heard giggling from her sister's room. Quickly a head popped out of the doorway.  
  
"Now you're in big trouble." Her sister said practically dancing.  
  
"Shut up you runt." Rachel said making a move to hit her. But Sammi had the door closed before she could. She went into her room and glanced around. The owl was still there, patently waiting for her to answer the letter.   
  
"Sorry 'bout all the loud noise," Rachel said hesitantly patting its head, "That didn't go the way I thought it would."   
  
She went over to her desk and dug through the draws, until finally taking out a piece of paper and a pen. She sat down and thought for a moment.  
  
'What to do. Either I can say yes, piss off my whole family, and do something I've never done before. Or I can say no, make up with my mom, and live a normal life.'  
  
Somehow the thought of trying to act normal after knowing all she knew now didn't seem too enjoyable. She took the pen and wrote the three letters to sign her fate. She went to give the owl the letter when she noticed the second piece of parchment on the floor. She picked it up and began to read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
------------------------------  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1.Three sets of plain work robes  
  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
On Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
Protection Against Evil by Merrilado Heggin  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS   
  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
'How will I ever get this stuff?' she sighed, 'not only would my mom never take me to get it, but now after what happened downstairs, she probably wouldn't even pay for it.'  
  
Well that did it. She wouldn't have a way of getting the stuff she needed to go to Hogwarts. She took the reply, crushed it into a ball, and threw it into the garbage can on the other side of the room. It landed with a thug and she went back over to the desk.  
  
While grabbing a clean sheet of paper she noticed a picture of her dad.  
  
'Wait,' she thought, 'I can ask him for the money. Surely he'll know what to do.'  
  
She began to dig through the drawers furiously. Papers were flying everywhere in an effort to find the address of her dad's house in London. She finally stood up triumphly holding a small piece of scrap paper with an address barely legible written on it.  
  
"I'll write the reply to Hogwarts, then a letter to my father explaining everything. He'll understand." She said to the owl with pride in figuring it all out.  
  
She went to the desk and wrote the answer to Hogwarts and gave it to the owl. Who flew over to the table and stuck out it's claw.  
  
"Goodbye, you are a very weird animal." She said patting its head once more.  
  
It flew out the window and Rachel watched as she saw the fate of her life slowly turn into a small dot in the sky. She sighed as she turned back to the desk.  
  
"Now for the tough part. To write to a man her clearly didn't want her, nor the rest of her family, and ask him for money.' She thought as she picked up her pen and began a new chapter in her life. 


	2. A New Beginning

[c][h][a][p][t][e][r][2]  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Rachel had decided to sleep in late on Sunday. Ever since the day of the letter her mom had been treating her like a diseased animal. She wouldn't even go near her. When Saturday rolled around at the breakfast table her mom looked over to Sammi and said, "I'd think it best if just you and I go to church tomorrow. We wouldn't want a Satan worshiper going into a godly place." Rachel understood her loud and cleared and figured that it couldn't get worse. So she just didn't get up when she heard the bustling around downstairs early in the morning.  
  
This was, of course, a smart decision because when the mail arrived. Rachel noticed a letter addressed to her from her dad. If her mom had received this after church she would've snapped. Rachel quickly ran upstairs to her room, almost as if she was afraid that if she stayed downstairs her mom would burst through the door and take the letter.  
  
She sat on her bed and fingered the envelope for a few moments. Studying the handwriting, the seal of wax (different from the Hogwarts one) on the back. She finally ripped the top and took out the letter. Unfolding it she carefully read:  
  
Dear Rachel,  
  
I am happy to hear that you have been excepted into Hogwarts. I have dutifully sent the necessary money for your education. But I kindly ask that you never contact me again. I am happily married (to a witch, of course) and have 3 children. I love my life now and do not want to be troubled with memories from the past.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Henry Green  
  
Tears rolled down her face as she finished. Fragments of the letter flew through her mind.  
  
'.... never contact me again.... troubled with memories from the past.... how could he do this to me? I thought he would be happy that I wanted HIM back in MY life.'  
  
Her dismay soon became anger as she kept thinking.  
  
'How dare he act like I'm something that can be pitched aside and just go away. I'd be glad to never contact him again. To think, I was so willing to open my heart to such a cold man.'  
  
She threw the envelope towards the garbage can but as it sailed across the room a dozen gold coins went flying through the air. Amazed at such an unexpected thing, she went over to the garbage and picked up the envelope. Turning it upside down, a tiny mountain of the coins appeared in front of her. She realized that they were different from regular money. Of course there was fact that they were gold coins and not green dollar bills, but aside of that, they had a tiny picture of what was probably a wizard and the word gallon on it. She continued to finger the coin deep in thought, until a voice snapped her back to reality.  
  
"I see you contacted your father." Her mother said not really expecting an answer, "He always had a tendency to go over board..."  
  
"Not really, this is to last me for my whole time at Hogwarts. He, he told me never to contact him again." Rachel said dropping the coin.  
  
"Of course, he probably doesn't want any reminder of me around him. I was, you know, the only thing he couldn't have. We were married but he never really loved me, so I left him. And he resented that." She paused in thought for a moment, then continued, "well then, I must call your Aunt Bernice. Since you actually plan to go along with this."  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked confused.   
  
"You don't expect to stay here do you? I can't have Sammi knowing what you are. So I'm going to ask your father's sister if she'll take you. She is one of them, don't you know." Her mother said indignantly. She left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Rachel fell backwards onto her bed. Tears slowly slid down her face staining the satin pillow case surrounding her.  
  
'Why do I feel like this should be an exciting time right now. Yet I can't hold back tears. I feel like I'm some unwanted pest. My mother is practically disowning me, my father already has. I want to go to Hogwarts. See the other side of me, of my life, but I don't want to leave my home. Sure I don't have the greatest family nor the best of friends. I just don't know anymore.' Rachel thought to herself.  
  
A whimper slipped from her lips and somehow broke what control she still had over herself. Suddenly a wave of fresh tears overcame her and she shook as they fell. Her head shot up as he door opened.   
  
"Are you alright sissy?" Sammi asked warily entering the room.  
  
"Yes," Rachel answered rubbing her eyes vigorously.  
  
"What do you want?" she said sounding more harsh then she intended.   
  
"Nothing, I just heard you crying." Sammi said with concern in her voice.  
  
Rachel sighed and signaled for her to come over, "Come here. I'm just a little upset that's all..."  
  
"Is it because mommy's making you go away?"  
  
"Yes, that's one of the reasons."  
  
"Oh, is it because you were bad?"  
  
"No, see mommy's not really making me go away. I'm going to a school over the ocean , far, far away..."  
  
"I don't want you to go!"   
  
I know. But see it's a school for..." Rachel paused. Should she tell her the real reason? She didn't want to lie to her but would it be for the better?  
  
"A school for what?" Sammi said breaking her thought.  
  
Looking into those eyes she knew what to say. Sammi was so young, so innocent. She probably wouldn't even understand about magic really existing, but she had to tell her anyway. She couldn't lie to Sammi like her mother had lied to her.  
  
"for magic. It's a school for magic."  
  
"Really! You mean magic magic. Like flying and pulling rabbits out of hats magic?"  
  
"Umm, I guess so. I don't really know what they teach but I'll probably learn stuff like that. But listen, you can't tell mom that I told you. She'll be really mad and I'll never be able to see you again."  
  
Sammi's eyes grew big and filled with tears. She clung around Rachel's waist and said in a pleading voice, "Please don't leave me. I want to go with you , please!"  
  
Rachel felt her heart melt at those words and it pained her to say the next part. "You can't come. You have to stay here and take care of mommy, okay?"  
  
"But I want to go with you!"  
  
"When you're older maybe you'll get a letter too and can come."  
  
"Really." Sammi said looking up at her big sister, "I'll be able to learn magic just like you!"  
  
"Yes but only if you're a good girl. And can you do one thing for me?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You can't tell mom that I told you all about witches and wizards. If you do mommy will get really mad and you won't be able to go to Hogwarts. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The echo of someone coming up the stairs sounded in the room. "Now go to your room so mom doesn't know you've been talking to me, k?"  
  
Sammi nodded and quickly sneaked out the door and down the hall. Rachel gave a deep sigh when she heard Sammi's bedroom door close. Moments later her mom entered carrying a floral printed suitcase in one hand and a small black duffle bag in the other. "Here, pack everything you'll need in these. Your aunt will be here shortly to pick you up. She mentioned something about staying away from the fireplace. Nutters, all of them, if you ask me."  
  
She walked out of the room and continued to mumble as she went down the stairs. Rachel groan as she began to open the drawers of her oak dresser and completed a task which would properly take a few hours in 10 minutes. She heaved the suitcase down the stairs into the hall and brought down the duffle bag soon after. Not wanting to just sit around until her aunt came she started to call all of her friends and gave them the surprising news that she was going to a British boarding school. Of course she didn't mention the fact that it was for magic but she figured it would be best if no one knew the truth.  
  
Twenty minutes later a lady dressed in vibrant blue robes came from the living room into the kitchen. Quite shocked Rachel just stood there in disbelief. "How did you get in here? I didn't think you could fly from England here this fast!" was all she could sputter.   
  
"Why by floo powder, my dear. It really is the only way to travel." the lady said sticking out a neatly manicured hand. "And you must be Rachel. You've grown since I've last seen you."  
  
Rachel still very shocked took her hand and was surprised to be pulled in for a hug. "You didn't think I would give the niece I haven't seen for years just a hand shake did you? We're going to have so much fun together. Wait 'til you see the room I have set up for you. You're gonna just love it! I know you'll only be there for less then a month but there's still Christmas and Easter Vacation. Now I believe that your mother would like us to leave as soon as possible." Aunt Bernice said while gripping Rachel to her chest the whole time. She eventually let go of Rachel and bent down to pick up her suitcase and bag.  
  
"Can I say good bye to Sammi first?" Rachel ask apprehensively.  
  
"Sammi? Oh, your sister. Of course you can. I'll be in the living room when you're ready." Aunt Bernice said while taking the suitcase and duffle bad out of her hands.   
  
Rachel quickly walked upstairs into her sister's extremely pink room. She saw Sammi curled in to ball fast asleep in her bed. Smiling Rachel quietly walked up to her and gently shook her awake. "Sammi. Sammi, I have to go now."  
  
Sammi slowly sat up and stared at her big sister. "Before you start to cry, remember that it's not forever. I'll write whenever I can, just don't let mom see the letters. And maybe you'll be able to stay at Aunt Bernice's for awhile during the summer? I love you and I'll never forget you." Rachel said as tears formed in her eyes. She closed them for a moment to regain composer. If she started to cry then so would Sammi.   
  
"I love you too Rachel." Sammi finally said, "I want to give you something before you go." She got off the bed and went to the opposite side of the room where her toy box sat. Digging through it she pulled out a tattered stuffed elephant. Holding it out in front of her patently waiting for Rachel to take it.  
  
"I can't take Elli from you. She's your favorite toy." Rachel replied pushing Sammi's hand away.  
  
"I want you to have it for now. You said that we'll see each other again so you can give me it back then. But you're gonna be leaving home and going all the way across the ocean to school and you'll be all alone." Sammi answered wisely.   
  
Rachel glanced at the elephant knowing Sammi was right. She took it from her and gently held it in her hands. "I want to give you something too." She reached behind her head and unclasped a locket from around her neck. She placed it around Sammi's neck and said, "Just so you don't forget me either."   
  
The hug that took place then was filled with love and sadness. Too soon they parted and Rachel looked down at her little sister. "I love you." she said and quickly walked out the door. As she went down the stairs she heard "I love you" being shouted from her sister and then sobbing followed.   
  
She entered the living room to see her aunt silently standing by the fireplace and her mom sitting stiffly on the couch. "All ready to go dear?" her aunt asked while pulling out a small drawstring bag.   
  
"Yes. Goodbye mom." Rachel said moving to give her a kiss.  
  
"Yes, yes." her mother replied waving her hand as if shooing a fly. Rachel took the hint and walked over to her aunt who had just lit a fire. She saw her throw a pinch of a shimmering powder from the bag into it and the flames suddenly turned vibrant green.  
  
"Now you step into the flames and said 'Green Lake Shores' and you'll feel very odd and when you slow down take a step forward and you'll be at your new home." Aunt Bernice said casually.   
  
"You want me to get into the fire!" Rachel exclaimed thinking her aunt had gone crazy.  
  
"Oh, it's quite cool." Aunt Bernice replied sticking her hand in it.  
  
Hesitantly Rachel stuck her hand in the flames and was surprised to see that her aunt was right. With more confidence she walked into the fireplace. The flames tickled her and some flying ashes flew into her mouth when she said, "Green Lake Shores." Rachel could feel herself begin to spin. The fireplace slowly started to turn round and round. She could see different fireplaces swirling around her. Soon enough she began to slow and she quickly moving her leg forward, stumbling into a completely different room. 


	3. The Wonders of Magic

[c][h][a][p][t][e][r][3]  
  
The Wonders of Magic  
  
A small green creature was the first sight Rachel met. It was fidgeting around nervously. One of its hands was absentmindedly picking at its shirt as the other was brushing its ears down. The creature's eyes roomed to the fireplace where Rachel was standing. It let out a tiny squeak and jumped into the air. Once it settled down it bowed down and in a high-pitched voice said, "I am Bimble the house elf, miss. I assume that you are Ms. Rachel Green. Please let me take your bags."  
  
Bimble grabbed the suitcase and duffle bag from Rachel's hands without waiting for an answer. He made his way across the room and turned before exiting the door.   
  
"I'd advise that you step away from the fireplace, miss. Mistress Green will be arriving in a moment."  
  
In less than a blink of the eye, Bimble was out the door. Rachel stepped off of the hearth, and began to take a good look around the room. The large iron stove and chrome refrigerator made it obvious that it was a kitchen. A massive table off to the side was covered with food. A delicious roasted turkey was in the center; surrounded by mountains of mashed potatoes, corn, buttered rolls, puddings, and other delectables of European origin.   
  
Rachel was grabbing one of the rolls when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Aunt Bernice grinning.  
  
"Eat as much as you like. Just don't fill up so you can't eat dinner. Speaking of dinner, you won't be able to wear that!" Said Aunt Bernice as she ran her fingers through her hair, "No, you definitely can't wear that in front of guests."  
  
"Guests?" Rachel said while trying to figure out what was wrong with her clothes.  
  
"Oh, it completely passed my mind! I had a small get together with some of my friends planned for tonight."  
  
"Oh, well you don't have to worry about me. I can eat in my room."  
  
"Nonsense! It'll be a pleasure to show you off to my friends. We just can't have you looking like a muggle."  
  
"A muggle?"  
  
"That's what we call non-magic folk. Now come along dear, lets see what we can throw together in a half a hour."   
  
Aunt Bernice dragged Rachel out the room by her arm and led her through the house. Rachel had a dazed look in her eyes by the time they stopped in a very pink and very frilly dressing room. Aunt Bernice noticed the confused look and sympathetically said, "I know the house is big, but you'll get use to it in no time and until you do, Bimble will help you."  
  
She disappeared for a moment into a walk-in closet and came out with clothes draped over one arm. "I don't know what color robe would suit you, so I grabbed a few."  
  
She then ushered Rachel to the center of the room where they could see their reflections in a three-way mirror. She then took one of the robes and held it in front of Rachel. It was a very lovely shade of pale green with a complicated design embroidered on the edges of the sleeves and hem.   
  
"Spin," Aunt Bernice commanded.  
  
Rachel spun in a complete circle. Although she was confused since she wasn't wearing the robe.  
  
"Not you dear!" Aunt Bernice said holding in laughter, "I meant the mirror. Just watch... Spin."  
  
Suddenly Rachel's reflection spun around. Not only that but it had the green robe on. Rachel, stun by the simple magic, raise her arms to see if mirror Rachel would move in sync with her. It did. She raised her other arm, and mirror Rachel followed suit. She then began to dance wildly and so did her reflection, although it did stumble a few times in the long robes.  
  
"Rachel dear, it's just an enchanted mirror. Besides, we don't have time to have you changing in and out of clothing; we need to find you a dress robe." Said Aunt Bernice. She then threw the green robe aside and held a shorter, mango colored one up. Before the reflection had a chance to spin Aunt Bernice threw that robe aside also. After going through: a light blue, a yellow, a darker pink, and a vivid red; they settled for one that was tan and burgundy. It was burgundy with a semitransparent covering of tan over it and seems to sparkle, most likely from some sort of magic.  
  
Aunt Bernice then sat her down on a small but comfy stool and stood back. She pulled out a wand and muttered a few words. Immediately a brush flew towards her and began to brush her hair, while a bottle of water, some bobby pins, and an attractive hairpin danced around her head.   
  
"I would stay, but I have to make sure everything is running smoothly downstairs. When you're done just ring that bell," Aunt Bernice said motioning to a velvet rope by the door, "And Bimble should be here before you can say 'Fifty-five Chocolate Frogs' three times fast. He'll lead you downstairs into the parlor before dinner."  
  
She quickly kissed Rachel's cheek and was out the door. Rachel turned her attention to the mirror where she saw the brush flying through her hair. In amazement she watched as it, with the help of the bobby pins, turn her frizzy hair into a masterpiece. The black locks were pulled behind the ears in soft curls, with the hairpin to one side finishing the look. Rachel smiled as her reflection grinned and winked at her. That was convincing enough for her. She went to the door and pulled the rope. No ring sounded, so she pulled once more, again there was no ring. So she went to pull for a third time, when the door burst open and Bimble tumbled inside.   
  
"Bimble is here Miss." He squeaked from the floor. Rachel helped him up and watched as he brushed himself off.  
  
"We must hurry. Mistress Green says that dinner will be served shortly." He said grasping her hand and rushing out the door. This time Rachel paid more attention to the details of the house. She noticed that the people in the portraits moved, which for some reason didn't surprise her at all. Nor the fact that a statue of a stern looking wizard was yelling at an owl that was perched on its head.   
  
'I say my feathered friend won't you please get off me?'  
  
'Woo?'   
  
'I say, GET OFF ME!'  
  
'Woo?'  
  
"Bimble must leave you now Miss." he said pulling on her robe to get her attention.  
  
"Wha? I can't find my way in this house!"  
  
"But all you have to do is go down the stairs into that room." Said Bimble pointing at a door, "Goodbye."  
  
He snapped his fingers and slowly faded away. Rachel took a deep breath and began to walk down the stairs. As she got closer, the noise in the room got louder, and her confidence got smaller. She paused as she placed her hand on the doorknob.   
  
'What am I doing here? I don't belong. As soon as I open that door they'll all look at me like I'm some kind of freak.'  
  
She removed her hand from the doorknob and was backing away, when she could hear Aunt Bernice's voice over all the others.  
  
'I can't disappoint her. She has let me into her home with open arms. I can't just leave her like this.'  
  
She straightened her back, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. The crowd of people inside all turned their heads when the door opens. Rachel felt herself shrinking back from all of the eyes on her and was about to turn back when she saw Aunt Bernice smiling. She moved towards the frightened girl and took her hand.  
  
"I would like everyone to meet my niece, Rachel. She's been living with her muggle mother for the past 11 years and has just been accepted into Hogwarts."  
  
Everyone clapped and in a few moments turned back to their conversations. Aunt Bernice then began to lead Rachel around the room to personally introduce her to everyone.  
  
"Yes, this is my niece.... She is lovely isn't she?.... Oh, of course I do hope she'll be in Ravenclaw. That's where I was.... Boyfriend? Why I don't believe she does..."  
  
The names of everyone were jumbled in Rachel's head when the bell announcing dinner rang.   
  
"Oh, It's unfortunate that I didn't get to introduce you to everyone. I was at least hoping you could meet Mr. and Mrs. Wood and their adorable son. They say he's going to be great quidditch player some day. Of course there's still after dinner coffee and desert."  
  
Aunt Bernice said as they made their way into the dining room. She sat at the head of the table and had Rachel sitting right next to her.   
  
Dinner was entertaining. There were so many courses to go through that by the end Rachel felt 5 pounds heavier. She had never been to a dinner party before so it surprised her to find that dinner wasn't the main point of the evening. It seemed that everyone spent more time talking than eating. The women talked of the latest treads in Witch Weekly while the men were discussing quidditch, and from the pieces of conversation that Rachel heard she was able to conclude that it was some kind of wizard sport. Another odd thing she found about dinner parties was that there was an obvious lack of younger guests. The only one that appeared her age was a brown hair, brown-eyed boy. He seemed to also realize that she was the only one his age because he kept glancing at her. And every time she acknowledged him he smiled, which of course made her smile. This youthful attempt of flirtation when on throughout the meal.   
  
When Aunt Bernice realized that everyone had finished eating she stood up and offered coffee and desert for the women and hinted to the men that cigars and brandy could be found in drawing room if they followed her loyal house elf. Before the young boy that Rachel has been smiling at all through dinner had a chance to follow the men Aunt Bernice caught him by his collar.  
  
"I think that you would have a better time in the parlor than with them." She said steering him in front of her.  
  
The boy obviously thought the complete opposite by the disappointed look on him face. She led him into the parlor, "Besides I wanted to introduce you to my niece. Oliver this is Rachel. Rachel this is Oliver."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Rachel." He said. His Scottish accent plus his good looks putting Rachel into a trance. 


	4. A Boy Named Wood

[c][h][a][p][t][e][r][4]  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Rachel said accepting his hand.

"Rachel is also going to Hogwarts this year. Maybe you can tell her some useful information? Hmm?" Aunt Bernice said wrapping her arms around the two, and slightly pushing them to a cushioned bench.

"Of course," Oliver said sitting down, "It would be my pleasure."

"Well that's great!" Aunt Bernice explained pushing Rachel into sitting very close to Oliver, "But I must leave you two alone now. I have a lot of guest waiting for coffee and desert."

And with that she hurried off .

"So--"Rachel said scooting a little away from Oliver. She had been blushing from her Aunt's blatant attempt to get her and Oliver alone together.

"So--" Oliver said also slightly red from it.

And this is how the next five minutes, which seemed like hours for the two, went. Both were extremely fidgety and seemed very captivated with their hands. When one looked up at the other, they always ended up looking back down. That is until when Oliver was looking up, Rachel was looking up at the same time, and their foreheads collided. They both backed away and began to rub their injured heads.

When Rachel looked at Oliver and saw a big red spot on his forehead, of course she also had one on her own, but for some reason this was the most funny thing and she began to laugh. When it finally died down a little she noticed that Oliver had also been laughing.

"So--" Rachel said, almost falling into the monotonous scene they just had. But Oliver began to laugh again and Rachel followed suit. As they laughter of absolutely nothing rolled through her, she noticed what a wonderful laugh Oliver had. It was so deep and natural and it made her want to smile. Soon the laughter stopped.

"So--," Oliver paused to giggle for a moment, "You're going to Hogwarts. What house do you want to be in?"

"Well, I don't really know. I have no clue about anything, but I know my aunt said something about Ravenclaw. Although I'm not quite sure what that means."

"Oh no, you don't want to be in Ravenclaw. They're a bunch of sourpusses (A/N: I just had to use that word)

"Well, where else can I go? Besides my aunt seemed really settled that I should go there/"

"Gryffindor of course! That's where I'm going. While, of course you don't know for sure... not until the first day, but still... I just know. I mean, they have the best quidditch team. Charlie Weasley helped them win the Quidditch Cup six years in a row. Of course, he has graduated and they haven't won the cup since, but still they're the best." said Oliver, his face lit with excitement.

"Umm, what exactly IS quidditch? I head some of the other guest talking about it during dinner. Is it a game or something?" Rachel asked confusingly. 

Oliver's face paled the moment she had asked him about quidditch, and it was beginning to frighten her. He didn't move or talk or even blink. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it immediately. In his next attempt to speak, he was successful.

"How can you not know what quidditch is?" Sean asked, completely 

"Well, being in a non-magic home for 11 years of my life, I don't think that I would know about some wizard sport." Rachel said, sarcasm seeping in her voice.

"Muggles don't know what quidditch is?!" Oliver said stunned.

"No, muggles don't know what quidditch is." said Rachel exasperated.

"Umm... okay," Oliver said running his fingers through his hair, "See there's seven players on a team: three chasers, two beaters, a seeker, and a keeper. The chasers, well, they pass a ball called a quaffle around and try to get it into one of three hoops high in the air."

"How do they get high enough?" Rachel asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot. See everyone are on brooms-" Oliver said nonchalantly. 

Rachel was astounded, "What!? Flying broomsticks really exist!" 

"Yeah," Oliver was obviously confused by Rachel's excitement, "As I was saying, they fly to get the quaffle in a hoop and each basket is 10 points. But they also have to avoid two bulgers that fly around and try to hit them off the broomsticks. That's what the beaters are for: they have bats to hit the bulgers towards the other team."

Oliver paused to catch his breath, "And the keeper flies close to the hoops to guard them. Then, there's the seeker. His job is the toughest. He has to try and catch the snitch, a tiny golden ball with wings that flies around. Whose ever team gets the snitch gets 150 points and almost always wins the game. Because, once the snitch is caught, the game is over. It really is a wonderful sport."

Oliver had gradually moved closer and closer, during his explanation of quidditch, to Rachel. Neither of them noticed until he had finished speaking. She felt a tingly feeling shoot thru her when Oliver slowly, unsurely rubbed her hand. Their fingertips grazed each others and Rachel felt afraid to look up and see the expression on his face. She did anyway. He had a fiery glaze in his eyes and it made Rachel lose her breath.

She took a shaky breath and said, "So what is your favorite position?" Rachel blushed when she realized that double meaning of her question, "Quidditch! What's your favorite quidditch position?"

"Oh, well the keeper. I mean it's awesome to see Puddlemere United's keeper play. He's really wicked."

"Is Puddlebeer your favorite team?"

"It's puddlemere and yes they are. You should come and see a game with me sometime next summer."

"That sounds like fun."

"Good, then it's a date." Oliver said. Blushing immediately after saying it.

"It's a date." Rachel repeated, smiling.

"Well! It looks like you two are getting along nicely." Aunt Bernice boomed, shocking the two with a flash of her camera, "It also makes it umpleasent to tell you that Oliver's parents sent me to get him. They want you to say goodbye to everyone before you go."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts." Oliver said to Rachel.

"A train? We take a train to school!" Rachel said in awe.

"Yeah, how else would we get there?"

"I don't know. Maybe a bus, or even an airplane if it's far away."

"An airplane? Is that some kind of muggle thing?"

"Yeah, it flies and everything." Rachel made a flying motion with her hands.

"Really-!"

"Um, Oliver, dear, your parents are waiting." Aunt Bernice said breaking into their converstaion.

"Oh, that's right!" Oliver said and followed Aunt Bernice into the parlor.

It seems that sometime in between their time on the bench the mean retired from the den to join the ladies for dessert. Groups were chattering excitedly together. There was a couple standing next to a black piano singing along as the piano magically played itself. A group of four were sitting by an antique table playing cards. Although it was disturbing when a card suddenly exploded without warning. 

"It's called exploding snaps, dear." Aunt Bernice said to the distracted Rachel.

"Wha?" Rachel asked shaking her head to pull her attention away from the card game.

"The card game, it's called exploding snaps. I really should teach it to you, we use to play it all the time at Hogwarts. But then again, I think you know someone who would most definitely love to teach you." Aunt Bernice gestured to Oliver, who was at the time shaking hands with an older man.

Rachel blushed at the obvious meaning of her aunt. While, mentally cursing herself for blushing so much tonight.

"I don't know what you mean." Rachel said trying to look confused at what her aunt had said.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean. I saw how Oliver acted toward you and you to him. It's obvious that he likes you." Aunt Bernice whispered into Rachel's ear as she steered her to Oliver and his parents, who were nearing the door.

"It was a pleasant night Bernice," said the woman, whom Rachel assumed was Oliver's mom.

"Yes we have to do it again sometime soon," Aunt Bernice replied.

"So I guess I'll see you soon." Rachel said to Oliver, the talk between her aunt and his mom continuing. 

"Yes, I guess you will," Oliver smiled, his lips forming a cock-sided grin.

"Until then," he said following his parents out the door.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

__

Rachel sighed. The memories were still so fresh, even though they were almost three years old. She tore her glaze away from the picture of him and her that her aunt had taken, only to flip the page to find another memory awaiting for her. The picture was taken slightly after the first, and Rachel smiled as her mind drafted into finally arriving at school, at Hogwarts.


	5. The Wonders of A Broom

Author's Note:

I just want to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long. I wrote this chapter about a month ago and I swore that I posted it but it never seemed to work so I'm reposting it. And FYI, I'm already working on the next chapter. Thank you all for your support even when I'm a sucky procastinater.

[c][h][a][p][t][e][r][5]

**The Wonders of A Broom**  


The beginning of the school year wasn't that eventful. Of course Rachel missed Aunt Bernice, Bimble, and even the weird statue on the second floor. But she was so happy to start school, to start learning magic. Like Oliver said, a train was there, on platform nine and three quarters, waiting to take all the eager students to Hogwarts. She found him in the crowd and they ended up sitting in a compartment together, along with a couple of other boys, Percy Weasley and Francis O'Neil, who were also first years. It was on the train where Oliver showed her a picture, which was magically moving (something that Rachel was finally getting use to), of the Puddlemere United quidditch team. Rachel could tell how much the team meant to him by the way the corners of the picture were bent and pealing from it always being stashed into a trouser pocket. 

The sorting came as a surprise to Rachel. She had assumed you got to just pick whichever house you wanted, so when she was told to put on an old talking hat she was awfully confused. It had told her that it felt a strong loyalty to friends and mentioned something about Hufflepuff, but it also sensed her bravery to come across an ocean to learn of something she never heard of. So the hat yelled GRYFFINDOR and she took her place at the far left table. Later to be joined by Oliver and Percy. Unfortunately**, **Francis was sorted into Hufflepuff. Rachel didn't understand why that was so bad, because the hat wanted her to go there too. But Oliver explained that Hufflepuff's quidditch team was terrible and it was a disappointment that Francis's talent was to be put to waste.

Rachel didn't have much time to worry sortings and houses because dinner had magically appeared and she was famished. She took huge servings of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, English puddings, and pies; which she regretted later when her stomach felt like it would burst. Soon enough they were shifted off into bed and she fell fast asleep with the fantasy of all of the magic tricks she would be learning. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Lessons, Rachel had found out, weren't going to be as easy as she thought. It turned out there was more to magic then waving a wand and saying a magic word, and she was disappointed to learn that it was going to be awhile before she could even attempt the tricks she was looking forward to. But her spirits rose near the end of September, when looking at her schedule during breakfast she saw that they were to begin flying lessons that afternoon. Oliver on the other hand wasn't as excited. He explained that he had learned to fly 4 years ago at quidditch summer camp in Scotland. She didn't have the chance to ask how it was because the bell rang to signal that they should finish up before the first class began. 

Transfigurations seemed to last for hours as Rachel sat in anticipation for next period. She tapped her foot and stared out the window for most of the class. Professor McGonagall must have noticed this because she appeared in front of her and rapped her wand on the table in front of her. 

"Miss Green, could you please repeat for me the homework I've just assigned?" McGonagall said strictly, shocking Rachel out of her day dreams. 

"Umm..." Rachel paused and turned to Oliver for help. He was whispering the assignment to her when McGonagallshot a look at him.

"I believe I asked Miss Green not you Mr. Wood. So kindly be quiet!" McGonagall finished, turning her attention back to Rachel, "Well?"

  
"I don't know professor." Rachel mumbled, paying special attention to the burn marks on the table.

"What was that?" McGonagall replied.

"I said, I don't know." Rachel said louder, a tinge of resentment in her voice.

"Well, Ms. Green, I expect that tomorrow you'll pay more attention to class then daydreaming about a certain boy." McGonagall said, taking special care to give Oliver a hard glance on her way back to the front of the room. Rachel blushed a ferocious red. "And Ms. Green, Mr. Wood, I expect a foot long essay on the proper conduct in a classroom. Due next week, on top of the homework already assigned."

The bell rang shortly, and Rachel jumped out of her chair in a hurry to avoid the embarrassment she knew she would get from the Slytherins in the hall. 

"Why couldn't Gryffindor have had transfigurations with Hufflepuff. Ever Ravenclaw would be better." She thought glumly darting out of the classroom.

"Rachel!"

She cringed knowing she had to wait for the person who called her name. Within seconds Oliver appeared at her side.

"Hey Oliver," she said, not looking at him. Instead she saw a group of Slytherin girls giggling and pointing at her and Oliver as they walked by.

"Professor McGonagall's a real git." Oliver said, also not looking directly at Rachel and trying not to pay attention to the Slytherins, "Imagine! Giving us a foot long essay on 'proper classroom conduct.'"

"Yeah, But I probably should've been listening." Rachel sighed.

"Why? It's not like being able to turn a match into a needle is important." Oliver said shrugging.

"Is that what the homework was?" Rachel asked turning to Oliver for the first time in the conversation. She giggled, "I thought you were trying to tell me that we were to hatch a beetle."

Oliver laughed, "Could you picture the look on McGonagall'sface if you had said that."

They continued to walk, making their way to the entrance hall, where they would meet up with the rest of their classmates before their flying lesson. 

"So what were you daydreaming about?" Oliver asked smiling as they walked down the last set of stairs.

"Oh! It wasn't about you!" Rachel said too quickly.

"Oh," Oliver said. His smile faltering for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-- I just-- I was only thinking about flying lessons. I was, I was worried I wasn't going to be any good at it." Rachel stuttered. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're going to do fine." Oliver said reassuringly, still not with the smile he usually had.

By then they had reached the rest of the Gryffindors and unfortunately the Slytherins. Rachel groaned and turned, planning on making a remark about having lessons with Slytherin, but Oliver wasn't there. He had moved to where Percy Weasley was standing, which also happened to be a great distance away from her. She sighed and looked around for something to distract her from the weird feeling of loneliness and despondency she felt. 

Then it clicked. With the exception of Oliver, she really didn't have any friends. She hadn't bothered to talk with the rest of her dorm-mates. All four of them were from wizarding families and tended to give her strange looks when Rachel discovered another magical wonder, like finding out that mirrors talked or that the wardrobe gave fashion advice. And Percy, while Oliver seemed good friends with him, something about their dads both working at the ministry of magic, she thought he seemed very toffee-nosed.

Rachel didn't have anymore time to think about the predicament she had gotten herself into, but mentally told herself to make more of an effort to befriend her dorm-mates, because at that point in time, a lean, frazzled witch with glowing yellow cat-like eyes had moved in front of the group and was now saying something of some importance. 

"Okay everyone! If you don't know already, I'm Madam Hooch, I'm both the flying instructor and quidditch referee of Hogwarts. We're going to be going out near the quidditch patch to begin your first flying lesson. Now when we get there I want everyone to stand near a bloom and wait for instructions."

It took ten minutes to get to where two rows of broomsticks laid. Rachel noticed that as the group got closer, their voices got louder with nervous excitement. Even she was practically shaking at the thought of flying. Unfortunately , if Rachel only knew what was about to happen, she would've been running very far and very fast in the opposite direction.

The lesson started out fine. Everybody found a broom and stood patiently waiting for instruction. Madam Hooch told them to call their brooms (it only took six times for it to fly into Rachel's left hand), and explained hat they weren't going to do any fancy flying or anything for the first lesson. She just wanted them to get a feel of the broom and so on. So Rachel was only a tad bit nervous when Madam Hooch asked that they all get in the proper position with a firm hold on their broomstick.

"Now I just want you to kick off, hover for a few seconds, then land." Madam Hooch said as she glanced at everyone to make sure they understood, "Okay, on the count of three. 1... 2... 3...!"

She blew her whistle and a blurry bunch of black robes flew into the air. Now maybe Rachel was too excited or perhaps the broom sensed her nervousness, but when she kicked off, she really kicked off. Instead of hovering a few feet in to air, she found herself whizzing30m.p.h. towards the wall of the quidditch stadium. She flung her hands up to cover her eyes expecting to hit the wall. But the broom took her upward had motion as a sign to go up. Rachel uncovered her eyes when she didn't hit the wall and found herself 50 ft. in the air and steadily rising higher. She screamed and grabbed the broom handle, clutching onto it for dear life. The broom responded and plummeted downward at the same if not faster speed. Another scream emanated from Rachel and she forced her eyes shut. Again she didn't feel a collision. This time she reluctantly opened her eyes. She was heading straight into the group of students. They parted to reveal Madam Hooch positioned as if she was going to stop the broom, but sadly didn't expect to have Rachel flung off it. As Rachel felt herself thrown off the broomstick she swore she saw a flash of a camera. But that was the last thing she cared about, since she was flying with a broom, a good 20ft. She cringed right before impact, and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Oliver and the rest of the Gryffindors crowded around her and the Slytherins behind them having a good laugh.

"Well at least someone thought it was funny." Rachel thought before everything went black. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rachel woke up in the hospital wing the next morning with a killer headache and a very sore and bruised body. She saw that no one around, so she lifted herself up and sat looking here and there in the room. She spotted a boy was asleep on the bed next to her and upon closer examination she realized it was Oliver. 

'He must have stayed here with me all night.' Rachel thought tenderly, 'That was so sweet!'

She shifted from the warm bed and tread softly to his bed. Looking down at the sleeping boy, his hair was falling onto his face and she lightly pulled it back. Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist, it was Oliver's hand. She looked back at his face and saw that his eyes were open and staring directly at her. Rachel felt her heart beat skip at the intensity of the stare.

"You're up." she said, not knowing what else to do.

"Yes, and I see that you're feeling better." He stated, moving his body so he was sitting, never letting her hand go.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bruised, but I'll live. But what about you? How in the world did you get in here?" She asked eyes staring at their hands.

"You kept calling my name all night,. Madam Pomfrey had to let me stay, so the other patients could get some rest." Oliver said smiling, "I never knew that you needed me that much."

"Of course I do! You've been the only friend I've had since I moved here. No one else really cares about me except Aunt Bernice and Bimble."

"Don't be silly, of course people care about you. Everyone was asking how you were all during dinner last night."

"Really! I never knew. I always thought that everyone thought I was weird because I was raised by muggles." Rachel said tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry!" Oliver said brushing her eyes with his other hand, the first still holding her wrist.

"I'm sorry. It's just that no one has ever cared about me that much. I haven't gotten even one letter from all of my friends back in the states. It's like they completely forgot me." Rachel sniffled.

"Have you written to them? You need to show that you still care about them. You can't always expect everyone else to be the first to make a move. You need to show that you care about them too. If you don't, even how will they ever know how you feel and how are they suppose to respond to that. " Oliver said, his voice rambling on. Not just about her friends but also about their relationship.

"I don't know if I can. I've never been able to open myself completely to people, and I don't know if I can start now." Rachel answered, also not just talking about friends.

"Well, maybe you need to try." he responded.

"I'll try," she whispered leaning down closer to his face, "In fact, maybe I'll start trying now."

Their lips were being pulled toward each others and the distance was almost nonexistent when a voice shouted, "Ms. Green! You shouldn't be moving around yet! Get back into bed now!!"

Her head jerked forward in surprise and their lips missed each other and Rachel found herself kissing Oliver's chin. They pulled away and Rachel went back to her bed, where Madame Pomfrey hovered over the child. Oliver was sent away to get ready for class and Rachel sit bored out of her mind for the rest of the day and the day after that. When she was finally allowed out of the hospital wing her mind was reeling with thoughts about the almost kiss and Oliver. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

__

Rachel sighed as she looked at the page adoringly. She was so confused about her feeling back then, but now all of it made her want to laugh. Teenage romance and hormones she thought to herself. It would only get worse later on and Rachel almost felt bad for the little girl in the picture. Of course she still remembered the pain of falling off that broom, just look at herself passed out on the ground made her cringe, but the pain that was to come would be almost unbearable for the child. She brushed off those feelings, telling herself it was all in the past now, and turned to the next page.


End file.
